Thirds (Faberry Week Winter 2014)
by Musicfutbolfan6
Summary: Faberry Week 2014, Day 3- Boarding School. McKinley High is a typical public school. McKinley Tech on the other hand is the exact opposite of the common high school. Quinn Fabray attended McKinley High. She was beautiful, blonde, and hazel eyed. Rachel Berry went to McKinley Tech. Attractive in her own way; brunette and a gaze of brown chocolate tones.
1. Unresolved Sexual Tension

**A/N: So you can hate me for choosing to participate in prompts instead of focusing on the stories I have, but I had to try. So here's my third installment of Faberry Week and of course it's called Thirds (got to keep up with continuity). **

**Day 1: Unresolved Sexual Tension**

* * *

><p><em>Quinn closes her eyes and she summits, trying to numb her emotions and thoughts only to have a catalyst of sensations the moment their mouths touch. <em>

_Rachel for her part drops her head and ghosts her lips over Quinn's already feeling a spark that revitalizes her soul._

* * *

><p>The street is dark when the two girls finally leave the bar. The alley cold and abandoned even with the lampposts and other building lights in New York. Suddenly the idea of leaving the rest of their friends at the bar and deciding to return to the loft alone doesn't seem like the best plan. But they're both buzzed and having a good laugh and for now that's enough comfort, it helps that they both know where Rachel, Kurt, and Santana and Brittany's loft is.<p>

The smaller of the two, Rachel just tightens her grip around the pale fur (faux fur—she knows her best friend and with her own beliefs would kill her if it was real) coat because it's not immensely cold but she is in a small skirt. Her old classmate and one of her closest friends now, Quinn keeps on giggling about the number of guys that had been "flirting" or attempting to with the entire glee club, or those members left. Finn's death had spurred a lot of decisions for their glee friends; Puck decision to join the American Air Force, Brittany's dancing career, Santana choice to become a part time teacher, and Quinn's idea to move to New York once she finished Yale.

This is when Rachel realizes that these are the moments she enjoys the most with Quinn. The ones where it's just them, them and a quite peaceful ambiance. A small part of her is sad because they have one week left before Quinn returns to New Haven and Rachel to her rehearsals. They're or more like everyone but Rachel (having chosen to drop out) are juniors in college and Quinn's leaving to study abroad next semester for her major. And following shortly after is summer break where Rachel will be swamped with work for the fall and Quinn will return to Lima to work. And being the overdramatic diva she was, Rachel had complained to Brittany and Kurt and on extension to Santana about how they were all going their separate way for good now and that they would never talk again. Of course when Quinn heard about what was being said to Rachel's roommates, she thought Rachel was being insane. Because for Quinn they had a lifetime ahead of them, hello, she was moving to New York.

"Rachel," Quinn calls drawing the shorter girl out of her inner musings, "are you even listening anymore?"

Rachel just offers the taller girl a small grin and shrugs.

"God, you're impossible," Quinn laughs. "Wanna tell me where your mind wondered off to?"

"Nothing important, Quinn," Rachel slurs slightly, maybe she is a little bit more than buzzed.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow, but nods anyway. Maybe not the brightest idea to have gotten a few drinks in their system after the anniversary of Finn's death two years ago. Definitely not a good idea, Quinn says to herself when she feels Rachel latch onto her arm after almost falling.

"You okay there, captain," Quinn teases not minding how her friend hasn't let go after catching her balance. They've developed a very touchy feeling relationship, Santana says it's because of the huge gay crushes they both had in high school and all that unresolved sexual tension. Quinn laughs it off every time, awkwardly might she add, because there's no way she'll ever admit that the small ridiculous crush Santana insisted she had was real.

"Not captain, Quinn," Rachel clarifies pulling the taller of the two closer to her. "I'm the 'boss' of the café for the new musical."

Quinn only rolls her eyes, Rachel's been playing small roles as she waits for the big auditions that are coming up in the summer and when Quinn says small she means main roles, but for Rachel they're small because they're not really well known. However, Rachel just landed her main role as the 'boss' of a café that's extremely dingy and who falls in love with an incredible dorky, but wealthy writer, who's hiding out in the café. In all honesty, Quinn thinks the musical is a bit lame, but if it makes Rachel smile and herself laugh than who is she to complain.

Quinn often likes to reflect on the how her life has changed since graduation. She likes to think that she's become a much better person and a lot of that has to do with her relationship with Rachel. Quinn's never told her, but she's extremely grateful that Rachel and by extension Rachel's group of friends (Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, etc.) forgave her for all the bullshit she put them through at McKinley. Also because the blonde's always had problems with apologizing to others and being sincere about it.

"But you technically are," Quinn points out. "I mean isn't there a song about you running the café like a captain runs his ship?"

"Not a song, a line in the play," Rachel argues, only sounding slightly slurred. "But that's not the point, the point is I am not a captain."

"Please, Rach," Quinn chuckles, "that's the same thing."

"No it's not!" Rachel struggles with the words as they leave her lips because she was trying to sound indignant that Quinn was stating that a song and a line were the same thing.

But the struggle and the spaces left in between make Quinn giggle at her friend's antics.

"Geeze, Rach," Quinn snorts, "how much did you have to drink?"

And a frown forms on Rachel's face as she tries to recall how many shots the gleeks forced down her throat and then how many other drinks she slurped in the evening. And the confused/concentrated look the shorter brunette dons is too adorable to handle because Quinn finds herself smiling foolishly at it.

"Don't break yourself with that question," Quinn teases once again.

"Don't laugh at me," Rachel huffs going to pull herself away only to feel Quinn pull her back into their arms lock. "I'm trying to remember."

"Oh honey," Quinn smiles, "I wasn't laughing at you. I was just embracing that adorable little pout."

"I'm not that much shorter than you, Fabray," Rachel says.

"No?" Quinn replies a twinkle in her eyes, "No, you're right…you're extremely short."

"I hate you," Rachel moans burying herself closer in their embrace, smelling Quinn's perfume. The same one the blonde cheerleader wore back at McKinley. "You're mean to me, why are we friends?"

"Because you love," Quinn laughs as they keep walking only to stop for a second.

"Why'd you stop?" Rachel questions, confused and getting her bearings for a second because the world is spinning for a moment.

"No reason," Quinn murmurs looking around the empty alley. "I just…"

"…just what?" Rachel asks. "Just because I'm slightly drunk doesn't mean, you can't tell me."

Quinn rolls her eyes before looking at the roofs of the buildings and seeing no one. "I just thought someone was following us."

That gets Rachel to stop and turn to make her own sweep of the lonely backstreet. After all they're two young women in an empty passageway, who have alcohol in their systems and happen to be roaming Brooklyn which is pretty much and unknown part of the Big Apple.

"I guess I imagined it," Quinn resigns to herself before pulling Rachel closer, she'll die before she allows Rachel to get hurt. "C'mon let's keep walking, I'm starting to get cold."

"You sure?" Rachel mutters, suddenly she's scared to speak any louder. "We can walk back and call a cab, for all we know we are being followed."

"I have to stop allowing Santana to pick horror movies on movie night," Quinn softly sighs, thinking of the last movie the Latina had chosen for their group.

Rachel had been scared for days, between the diva, Santana (even though she was terrified of scary movies, insisted on watching them) Kurt and Elliot, Brittany and Quinn had their plates full making sure neither of the girls or guys would die from either heart attacks or panic attacks. It wasn't a secret that Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Elliot have very active imaginations. Which for Elliot's major was a blessing seeing as how he was an artist (both musically and visually), but Rachel…the poor brunette had been shaking for days.

"Going back would just take longer," Quinn mentions quietly. "We'll be at the loft soon anyway, c'mon. I promise nothing will happen to us."

"You sure?" Rachel utters, her grip tightening. She trusts Quinn, but then again she knows the neighborhood better than the blonde.

"I promise you, Rachel," Quinn assures looking into her friend's brown eyes, pulling the smaller girl flush against her. In the back of her mind Quinn thinks, that may have not been the best idea because now she can smell Rachel shampoo and the unique scent that makes her, her. God damn, Santana and her insistence of walking Rachel home.

So hesitantly they continue to walk and they're whispering to each other now, speaking in hushed tones. And neither girl is quite clear why. Maybe it's because they both felt like someone was watching them, but they both checked and no one was there. They keep walking at a slightly quicker pace, but nothing to noticeable in case they are being followed. The grip on Quinn's arms tightens and Quinn frowns at how anxious the diva has become, she does the best to distract her.

"You know, you can just ask me I have a secret boyfriend or something," Quinn makes up causing Rachel to look at her in confusion. "You don't have to have steel grip on my arm in case you're worried I'll leave you alone to make out with him."

"Hardee-har-har, Quinn," Rachel mock laughs and rolls her eyes but does little to loosen her arm lock.

"Seriously, Rach, I promise you, you will be the first to know if I'm seeing someone, even if it's in secret. You don't have to claim me."

"Shut up, Fabray. I'm cold and hurry up."

"Geeze are you jealous, Rach?" Quinn chuckles as she's pulled further along the alley. "I mean if you want to make out, just tell me."

That freezes Rachel and suddenly Quinn finds herself looking into intense brown eyes.

"You think I want to kiss you?" Rachel questions, not letting go of Quinn but instead stepping closer to the blonde.

"You came close in high school," Quinn quips back, mentally berating herself for not thinking ahead.

"So did you," Rachel argues. "In fact I think I showed more self-control than you ever did."

"Oh did you now?" Quinn swallows, why was Rachel still talking about this. It was supposed to be a light laugh.

"Yes, I have incredible self-restraint," Rachel informs. "Something, you're clearly lacking."

"Oh am I now?" Quinn really needs to learn to keep her mouth shut, but damn her Fabray pride.

Damn her! Because Rachel's finger is traveling down her torso extremely slow and seductive. But she's not going to break, she's going to show the small diva how much self-control she had and still has. Rachel chuckles as she sees Quinn start to shake (barely) but suddenly Quinn is pushing herself closer and Rachel gulps.

"Rach?" Quinn questions, concern dripping from her tone when she feels the shorter girl (although she's not that much shorter than herself, not that Quinn will ever admit that out loud) stiffen for a moment and stop. "Are you okay?"

Quinn doesn't receive a verbal confirmation, so she turns to gage her friend confused to sudden change of pace. The look she obtains is glazed and that frightens her a bit, but quickly the look vanishes from the brown eyes she's grown so accustomed to and the warm chocolate is back. But Rachel still hasn't replied to her even when they lock gazes for longer. It's as if there's a hold over the other girl, one that has her moving stiffly.

"Rach?" Quinn presses on, not caring if her voice will draw attention.

But she's not getting and answer and that is starting to worry her a lot. So she untangles her arm from their locked position and turns to face the shorter woman. But the lack of contact seems to awake something in Rachel because a slight glaze comes over her eyes again but what catches Quinn's attention is suddenly Rachel's a lot closer. In fact, Quinn has to tilt her head down in order to meet the brown eyes of her friend. Yet, Quinn's distracted once more by the hold that Rachel's gotten of her; the other woman's hands are now loosely, but still strongly gripping onto her forearms enough to maneuver the short haired blonde in any given direction.

"Okay, this is no longer funny, Rachel," Quinn whispers, she's scared because Rachel's never acted like this and she has no idea what to do. Although, there is a small part of her that thinks, Rachel in control is extremely sexy. "Stop it, Rachel."

Suddenly her back is hitting a lamppost and Rachel's grip hasn't loosened one bit. Instead her forearms arm no longer have any room to move because, she's been pinned to the post behind her. But that's not the important bit, no—Rachel is drawing herself closer. And the brown eyed brunette is making sure to maintain eye contact as she draws nearer almost like a magnetic pull. So, Quinn meets her best friend gaze and for the first time she really sees Rachel, all of her. The depths of the slightly glazed over brown eyes, and the small dimple that will form if Rachel bites or licks her lips, and the light natural tan that makes Rachel's skin glow.

And in the back of her mind there's a small voice telling her to live in the moment, to let herself go because some small, tiny—no miniscule flame within her is enjoying having Rachel this close. So the scream and the confused words hidden at the back of her throat because they're no longer stuck, she's just choosing to swallow them vanish as Rachel pushes herself closer (still in a sort of daze). Because Quinn may never have this moment again, this moment where Rachel seems to have taken her joke a bit too seriously. Serious enough to actually do something about this pull that's been between them since sophomore year.

Rachel for her part, feels like she's miles away but at the same too close. She can feel Quinn in front of her, but it's as if a cloud has come over her. She's pretty sure Quinn's calling her name, but it's a sound that doesn't reach her ears. And when she tries to talk back it's as if there's a cotton ball in her mouth instead of her tongue. It's dry and she can't form a single sound anything to stop the small ounces of worry appearing in Quinn's beautiful green-hazel eyes. _Wait, beautiful?_ Rachel thinks (sure she's always complimented the blonde on her looks, but it's been a while since it felt this intimate), but there's no other way to explain and give those entrancing orbs justice, so yes they're beautiful. And because she's entranced by the other girl, she draws herself closer—close enough to share the same bits of air to breathe. Rachel begs herself to pull away because friends don't do this, specifically friends who are straight, more importantly because Quinn Fabray is as straight as friends come. But she can't and the moment they both breathe in the same batch of air, Rachel inhales the perfume Quinn insists on wearing (the vanilla scented from high school) and her own shampoo (that would explain why she's running low on it) and it makes her swoon. So Rachel's gaze drops to the enticing lips of her friend and all she can hear now is her own thundering heartbeat.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thinks this might be wrong. That Quinn is mouthing her name in a desperate and futile attempt to stop, but she can't. Rachel's too far gone, whatever is going through her is pulling her to the other girl and as much as she wants to pull away (not that she really wants to, in fact she wants to pull herself in closer) she physically can't. Even contemplating the idea is tearing her apart inside, if she does move away she doesn't want to fathom the idea of the pain she'll feel. So instead, she drops her head and ghosts her lips over Quinn's already feeling a spark that revitalizes her soul.

Quinn closes her eyes the moment she sees her friend close her own. And she resigns herself into the position because her throat might become raw if she calls out Rachel's name once again. So she summits and tries to numb her emotions and thoughts only to have a catalyst of sensations the moment their mouths touch.

And Rachel's lips taste glorious—all of her does (not that Quinn ever doubted that). Quinn's taken by complete surprise (yes, complete surprise because she swore Rachel was going to pull away and laugh it off as a joke). But no, so Quinn's surprised because neither of them have ever shown interest in anything but men, boys, males. So this is different, not bad just different and that small voice in her mind is growing louder because Rachel's starting to ask for entrance and Quinn's not quick enough to allow the other girl's tongue to slip in. But when she does, Quinn swears she's seeing stars because she's never done anything that's felt this amazing.

A low moan leaves Quinn's lips the moment they break for air and she's not sure if its due to arousal or to disappointment; but another one follows when Rachel's lips return to her skin igniting a fire underneath them. And the fire spreads to every surface of Quinn's body, she feels a heat that can't be contained start from her lower abdomen and heighten at her fingertips and heart and mouth. And she can almost confirm she's in utter bliss when it feels like her toes are curling at the magic that escapes Rachel's lips.

Rachel cannot even begin to describe the emotions this kiss is bringing into her life. She's pretty sure she's never felt even an ounce of the feelings right now in any of her previous relationships. There's something intoxicating about Quinn that Rachel just has to have more of. Somewhere in the back of her mind, there is a small voice screaming at her to stop and think of the consequences her actions will bring. The costs she's have to pay when Quinn realizes what's really going on and the repercussions their roommates, their friends, their families but most importantly they will suffer—their friendship will suffer. But it's such an infinitesimal thought that, Rachel pushes it away and continues her exploration of Quinn's neck and jawline before returning to her mouth because she swears she will never have this opportunity again.

Their hands wander, trying to bring each other closer and pulling at the clothes that seem to create a space that must be destroyed. They eventually find places to rest at but those resting stops are only for a seconds before venturing on. Quinn ends with one hand behind Rachel's head and the other on her lower back (once her arms have been released). And Rachel's for the moment find themselves moving frantically from one place to another as to enforce the idea that she most learn everything about the girl in front of her. They stop for a second, Rachel's right hand resting carefully on Quinn's cheek while her left risks further down to the bottom button of Quinn's blouse before dipping underneath and touching pale skin.

A choked gasp leaves Quinn's lips at the cold hand on her stomach and that snaps the green-blue eyed girl's eyes wide open. It allows a moment of clarity to settle over the heated daze they had been sharing and it's enough time for the memories of what had been happening seconds ago to rush into Quinn and hopefully Rachel's brains.

But not for Rachel because she's diving back in to continue her task but she doesn't get far because Quinn's pushing her away. And Rachel's suddenly blinking back when the bright light of the lamppost reach her eyes and a when she refocuses her gaze onto her friend she swallows deeply.

"Quinn?" Rachel rasps out (still out of breath and her throat is parched) and she takes a step closer reaching her out in hopes of some form of contact.

"What as that?" Quinn shakily breathes out addressing her comment to the floor, not trusting herself to look into brown eyes for fear of diving back into the kiss and no self-control.

"Umm…me failing at self-control," Rachel can't begin to grasp why words are becoming so hard to say, "are we going to talk about it?"

And the reaction she receives has Rachel frowning because Quinn's laughing and she's close to tears by the amount of laughter she has.

"Holy shit," Quinn pants out after she's settled down a bit and she's seen Rachel stomp. "Sorry, I'm sorry but that was just too funny."

"So…we're okay, then?" Rachel questions carefully.

"Rachel," Quinn states, "clearly we both lack self-control which means there's something else there. And I'm pretty sure we were both into that kiss."

But neither of them get to say anything else because they're both being pulled into a strong hug.

"Finally!" Brittany squeals letting them go enough to breathe. "Did you guys solve it?"

"Solve what, Britt?" Rachel asks carefully.

"Your unsolved sexual tension," Brittany states with an 'obviously' tone, causing Rachel and Quinn to blush and a cackle come from behind them—Santana's cackle. "I mean…you've been struggling with that since sophomore year."

"Brittany," Rachel stammers out, "that is a completely private question!"

"Oh shut it, short-stack," Santana intervenes after having wiped the tears from her eyes. "You know she's right."

"Santana," Rachel turns to her roommate. "That was a highly irresponsible question to ask!"

"Rach," Quinn chuckles drawing in the other girl and pulling her in closer. "It's not worth it."

"But Quinn," Rachel begins to whine.

"How about I take you out tomorrow?" Quinn asks, changing the subject.

"Really?" Rachel questions excitedly.

"Really," Quinn answers.

And suddenly the two are in their own world drifting into their own conversations leaving Brittany and Santana.

"So did they solve it, San?" Brittany mentions turning to her girlfriend.

"They sure did, babe," Santana says leaning over to peck the blonde's lips. "Good idea with the plan."

"You know me, always here to help," Brittany smirks. "Now what do you say we go solve our own sexual tension."

Santana only grins as she allows the taller woman to pull her away.


	2. Disney (Obsession)

**A/N: Day 2- Disney (Obsession) a little bit late, but it's up. **

* * *

><p><em>"Does this mean," Beth chews, carefully choosing her words. "That your eventual wedding will also be in Disneyland or Disneyworld? If it is can we dress up like characters! Obviously, Momma Rach will be Belle, and you Mama Q will be Elsa—cause duh, you're totally her! Oh and Aunt B can be Aurora while Aunt S is…hmm…Aunt S can be Rapunzel, and Aunt Tina can be Mulan while Aunt Mercedes will dress up like Tianna and Aunt Sugar can be Ariel with Aunt Kitty being Merida and Aunt Marley can be…"<em>

* * *

><p>"So why are we here?" Elliot questions slipping his hand into Kurt's.<p>

"Because, Quinn and Rachel are hosting the annual glee holiday dinner tonight," Kurt answers, checking his phone waiting for the text explaining where their friends were. The couple has been waiting patiently outside the Fabray-Berry household (and no, the girl weren't married yet), but it was getting cold and from what Kurt could see no had shown up yet.

"And they choose to do this willingly?" Elliot asks. "You sure nothing else is going on tonight?"

Kurt and Elliot have been a couple for a bit over two years and they've been friends for almost seven now, so through their friendship and now relationship, Elliot has gotten to know the glee club pretty well. He's met goofy and oblivious (sometimes dense) Finn, badass and equally as dense Puck, lovable and bright Brittany, sarcastic and pushy Santana, quiet but patient Tina, passionate and demanding Mercedes—he's met the glee club.

"Don't know," Kurt shrugs, "but I'm not going to question it. C'mon, babe, I think I see Brittany and Santana and Mercedes and Sam as well as Sugar."

Next to the parked black SUV Santana stood clutching her stomach and focusing on the ground a worried Brittany hovering over her. The Latina had been suffering morning sickness for the past four months and she was super glad to be halfway through her second trimester of pregnancy. Mercedes and Sam were pulling up behind the other two and Sugar and her boyfriend of the past three years Peter behind them.

"Oh my god, San," Brittany mentions. "What can I get you? I know I should have driven."

"It's okay, Britt-Britt," Santana gasps out. "I'm okay, now, sweetie, I promise. And I'm pregnant for god's sake, I can still drive."

"You sure?" Brittany frowns hating seeing her girlfriend sick. "I'll drive back."

"Pinky promise," the Latina states, holding out her pinky and feeling the blonde's wrap around it with her own. "And Britt, driving doesn't cause the morning sickness, you know that."

"I know, but still," Brittany draws out, chewing her bottom lip.

"Aww," Mercedes fawned over the couple. "How are you guys? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"You two are sickenly," Kurt comments, walking over to the group of gathering friends and hugging them. "I mean how old are you now? And you still do that."

"Leave them alone, Kurt, it's cute," Elliot states, greeting both women before feeling a smaller force impact against him.

The group of young adults turns towards the smaller human who is sheepishly looking up at Elliot. Her blonde hair covering half of her face and the jeans she wears with the nice shirt slightly wrinkled now.

"Beth Corcoran-Fabray," Shelby reprimands, stepping out of the car with a platter in hand after seeing her daughter crash into the younger man. "What have I told you about running?"

"Not to do it," Beth murmurs before turning to Elliot and the others. "Sorry Uncle E."

"I don't think I will ever get used to that," Elliot says causing the others to laugh. "It's not a problem Beth, but you wouldn't want to get all dirty now would you? So let's keep the running down to a minimal."

"It makes you feel old doesn't it?" Sugar chuckles watching as Brittany received a hug from the smaller blonde who was now greeting the older gleeks.

"How you doing Beth?" Brittany asks the younger child.

"I'm doing alright, Aunt B," Beth gushes out excitedly. "I can't believe Mama Quinn and Momma Rach are hosting this year. Do you think Mama Quinn will have made her famous Bacon wrapped Turkey squares?"

"And I don't think I'll ever get over that," Santana points out, leaning into her girlfriend after receiving a careful hug from Beth.

"Let it go, San they've been together for four years now," Mercedes says, hugging Beth and watching Sam spin the blonde around before setting her on the ground.

"I'm not talking about Q and Berry getting chummy," Santana clarifies, feeling Brittany chuckle at her words. "I'm talking about the whole 'are you my mother' situation."

Beth rolls her eyes at her aunt while Elliot, Sam, Mercedes, Sugar and Kurt laugh and Shelby finally reaches them, Elliot immediately reaching out to help the older woman.

"Hello," Shelby greets receiving nods and hellos back. "Why are you waiting outside?"

Kurt grins sheepishly, "Elliot and I might have shown up extremely early and Rachel kicked us out for not helping."

"Ah," Shelby smiles, "so she had a surprise then, knowing Rachel she'd love help unless she has something to tell us."

* * *

><p>"But Rachel," Quinn's voice drifts over into the kitchen from the dining room where she's finishing setting the table. "Don't you think we should show them after we eat? You know when Kurt, Mercedes and Sugar suspect nothing."<p>

"Quinn," Rachel states once she knows Quinn is in the kitchen, "I will burst if we don't tell the others news before dinner, not mention the other gleeks will also be getting here in the next two hours. So we need to get the surprise out of the way first."

"What if we postpone it for another day?" Quinn asks, pausing Rachel's movements over the stove. "You know, tell them all tomorrow…lull them into a sense of security."

"Quinn," Rachel argues, "the whole point of this dinner is about breaking out the news gently to our family, because the news will come true."

"Exactly, we have all night to tell them," Quinn informs as she feels Rachel pull away and the doorbell ring in the background. "Why can't we tell them following dessert, that will be the perfect moment to celebrate our victory."

"Quinn," Rachel says shooing the blonde to go open the door, "even if we tell them after dessert you know it wouldn't make a difference. Now go open the door."

"Fine," Quinn pouts kissing Rachel's lips before sprinting towards the ringing doorbell, "but I get to tell them!"

"Quinn, no—" Rachel states right as the front door opens and she effectively cuts herself off.

Not even two minutes later, Rachel is getting the wind knocked out of her by Beth.

"Hey Momma Rach," Beth greets, allowing the older woman to catch her breath.

"BETH!" Shelby's voice shouts once again followed by Santana cackling and the rest of their group arriving behind them into the kitchen with the food Shelby had also brought.

"I'm okay, Shelby," Rachel replies smiling at her mom and giving her a hug. "Hey yourself, Little B."

"I'm not little," Beth clarifies. "I'm eleven."

"Well you'll always be our Little B," Quinn adds in, hugging her daughter after telling Elliot where to set the plates.

"Hi Mama Quinn," Beth smiles up towards her biological mother. "Where's everyone else?"

"They'll be joining us later," Rachel mentions after greeting everyone.

* * *

><p>A short while later the group of friends and family find themselves in the living room sharing a glass of wine and chit chatting idly about the past few months. Quinn is busy playing hostess while Rachel is finishing off the final pieces of their surprise downstairs in the basement.<p>

"So how is the pregnancy going, San?" Quinn questions, watching the previous grumbling brunette's face light up in a smile.

"Other than the morning sickness and the rules about no alcohol, quite well, Q," Santana answers sincerely. "When can we be expecting another Little Q or a Little Berry around?"

Quinn laughs off her friend's comment before taking another sip of her wine.

"Not for a while," Quinn confirms. "Let me make her my wife before we even begin to contemplate a family bigger than just us."

Kurt squeals at the comment and suddenly all the attention is on him.

"You alright, Kurt?" Quinn asks, an eyebrow quirked in a true Fabray fashion.

"Oh my god, is that the surprise?" Kurt questions bouncing up and down in his seat. "Did you finally ask Rachel to marry you? Or did she ask you? Are you two engaged? Did you elope and not tell us? Is one of you pregnant?"

Quinn has to blink back at the boy owlishly due to the amount of questions thrown in her direction. She notices that the rest of their friends have paused and are looking at her—all asking silent questions.

"Umm," Quinn stalls breathing deeply before answering, "no…sorry…"

"Ugh," Kurt sighs. "Then what is the surprise?"

"What makes you think there's a surprise?" Quinn counters, setting down her drink.

"Please, Q," Santana interrupts, "Rachel is off doing god knows what and no one else has showed up yet. Clearly short-stack is up to something."

"Well I'll have you know tha—" Quinn starts only to have Rachel walk into the room with two bandanas.

"What are those for, Rach?" Brittany questions eyeing them.

"You're right we do have a surprise," Rachel clarifies. "Think of it as gift for our future niece and hopefully future godchild."

"Not this again, Rach," Santana moans. "We told you, that Britt and I haven't decided who will be this little girl's godparents!"

"We know," Quinn adds, "but it doesn't help that we've all turned it into a competition. So just think of this as a gift."

"As if you can trump Sam and my collection of the Disney albums we gave them," Mercedes laughs and Sam offers a smile.

"Excuse me," Kurt interjects, "but we'll be giving that little girl all the dresses belonging to the Disney princess designed by me."

Elliot only shakes his head at Kurt's comment.

"You seem to forget," Sugar inputs, "that the collection Santana and Brittany now own of original Disney art for their daughter was a gift from me and Peter."

Peter who was sitting next to Sugar blushes at being dragged into the competition the gleeks had created revolving around Brittany and Santana's pregnancy.

"Which is why we Quinn keeps saying it's a gift," Rachel restates. "Now, Britt, San if you will?"

Rachel prompts extending her hand with the bandannas.

Sighing as she gets up to her feet Santana groans: "Let's get this over with."

Brittany giggles as Elliot ties the bandanna over her eyes and sees her girlfriend shake her head while Peter does the favor of tying the Latina's.

"Shelby," Quinn asks handing over the woman a camera, "would you mind documenting this?"

"Documenting?" Mercedes laughs, "Yep, you're definitely ready to marry Rachel."

"Marry?" Rachel questions guiding Santana to the basement door, Quinn guiding Brittany and the group of adults and Beth behind them. "Who says she'll ask me and not the other way around?"

"Not the point of interest right now," Sugar steps in, "I want to see this huge surprise, so let's go."

* * *

><p>In all honesty it had been a mistake to announce they were expecting a child at the annual glee reunion in Lima. Not that the friends of the high school sweethearts had been unsupportive (more like the opposite, the gleeks were ecstatic to finally have a glee baby since Baby Gate back in high school) but the room may have turned into a war-zone between Quinn and Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, and Sugar. It was no secret that they were all the closest friends Brittany and Santana had, and because of that within the first month of Santana's first trimester a war-zone had been created.<p>

Quinn had automatically assumed Rachel and she would be named Godmothers of Brittany and Santana's unborn child because she'd been their oldest friend. However, Kurt stated he had right on the Godfather title because Santana and him had grown extremely close during their shared living space in New York for many years. Sugar's argument was similar to Kurt's but she had formed a strong bond with Brittany, going as far as having had Brittany set her up with Peter. Mercedes deemed herself the winner of the title because she was friends with both halves of the couple and honestly because she could relate to them in a way that neither Quinn nor Rachel could due to their shared times in The Trouble Tones.

So when Brittany had confessed that they hadn't decided who was going to be the child's Godparents, the gleeks had gone a bit crazy. The remaining gleeks had been smart enough to only offer a congratulations and step back as to not be dragged into the famous glee face-offs. It also didn't help that Santana had accidently let it be known that she they were having a baby girl and that she couldn't wait to teach her all about Disney because both of her mothers had a slight obsession with the company. Santana loved the majority of Disney films (even though they neglected to have a Latina princess since she was 16—and she was currently 27, but she still held out hope that one day there would be a princess with a Hispanic/Latin American Princess) and loved singing most of their songs. Brittany much like her girlfriend enjoyed the movies and the stories behind and throughout the years had collected a large variety of stuffed creatures from the films (large meaning almost the entire ensemble of character from at least 95% of the movies Disney had produced).

The moment the couple reaches the bottom step of the basement, Santana starts moving her hands to unknot the bandana only to be stopped by Rachel's hands.

"Rachel," Santana hisses not liking having her hands slapped away. "I'm down here in one piece, let me take it off."

"Give me a second to gather everyone," Rachel explains, as she saw Quinn come place Brittany next to the Latina, before turning the gathered gleeks, Shelby and Beth in the dark basement. "Beth, can you go turn on the lights, please."

The younger girl nods moving along the wall to find the light switch while Rachel keeps talking.

"Again this is just a gift," Rachel says, "and we're hoping you'll enjoy it as much as that little girl will. And before you take these off know that we love you very much and would be honored to have the title of Godmothers for your child. So I hope this gift is up to your standards."

And with that the lights turned on causing Mercedes, Kurt and Sugar's jaws to drop and Beth to utter out an "Oh my God, this the coolest thing ever."

"What is it?" Santana asks irritated that there is still a blindfold over her.

"You'll see," Quinn adds as she unties Brittany's blindfold and watches Rachel do the same with Santana's.

"Holy shit," Santana mutters once her eyes have adjusted to the bright lights of the basement—no of the wonderland the basement has transformed in.

The basement has been rearranged to look like a child's dream playroom. Along the back wall the Disney logo has been painted and below it Cinderella's castle with a setting sun background establishing the time of day. In front of the wall are different sized wardrobes each representing a different princess and each containing a stuffed doll of the princess going in order of the first Disney Princess to the current one (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tianna, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna and Elsa—followed by the current princesses).

To the right of the back wall, the next wall has been painted a black with a darker navy blue mixed in and all around the top of the wall are blinking white lights representing stars. In the middle of the wall are two floor to ceiling bookcases filled to the brim with movies and books, and in between the bookcases there's a flat screen tv. Above the screen is a painted sign saying "Welcome to Radiator Spring" and underneath the screen is the back part of a red car which is painted to resemble Lightening McQueen from _Cars. _Inside the car is a blue ray player, the latest play station, a stereo system, and even a VCR player (what can the girls say they're suckers for videos specifically when they know that Santana, Brittany and themselves still own the VHR versions of the Disney films). Two the right of the mini movie theatre is a music station (there is no way Rachel would have excluded that). There's a piano, a guitar, and a beginners drum kit and of course behind the area is a painted mural of _Aristocats _jazz cats as well as Sebastian from _The Little Mermaid _and other classical musicians from Disney along with a nightstand filled with different Disney music sheets. And of course in front of the home theatre are two bean bags that look like Mickey and Minnie along with a couch filled with different Disney stuffed creatures.

To the left wall of the back of the room, it has been painted to represent the morning and daytime scattered with trees closer the wardrobe of Snow White while it seems to turn into a port nearer the stairs. The trees resemble the forest of _Sleep Beauty _and in fact in front of them are two easels that have been painted a dark brown like bark along with more knicks and knacks belonging to art stations. The little area is enclosed by stools also painted to resemble bushes and logs. The corner that connects the left wall to the wall where the stairs are (to the left of the forest) are steps that, only two, lead to an elevated platform that's matted and contained a treasure trunk pressed against the wall. The platform is big (a ten feet by ten feet squared area) and is barred by cushioned slight wall that from where the group stands is made out to look like a boat. The treasure trunk that is pushed against the wall contains foam swords (both pirate and warrior like). On the wall of the stairs there's a painted mast representing the rest of the ship along with a painted Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy and her brothers.

But what completes the room is that in the middle of the room is a transformed piece of furniture, that the easiest way to describe is it, is that it's similar to two bunkbeds pushed together. Yet it's been built to look like a giant tree. The bottom part contains a padded floor with pillows and a curtain that is a dark brown like another tree trunk. And the stairs that lead up to upper half have also been painted brown giving the piece of furniture a true rustic look. The top half of the bunkbed contains a padded platform with pillows as well and more books. It's a quiet reading area that looks like a giant tree from the vantage point of the gleeks.

"So?" Quinn pipes up after the group has had time to observe the room. "Do you like it?"

"Please tell me you do cause we spent ages on this," Rachel adds, "and had to have Puck, Finn, Mike, Jake, and Ryder help with everything as well as enlisted Tina, Kitty, Marley and Unique to help with the final decisions."

"Like it?" Brittany mouths, "it's amazing!"

"Well," Kurt dryly says, "clearly, they've outdone us."

"Dammit," Mercedes mumbles, "I was looking forward to being that little girl's Godmother."

Sam smiles uneasily and rubs her shoulder while Elliot does a similar gesture on Kurt.

"Why didn't I think of this," Sugar groaned, hiding into Peter's shoulder who only wraps his arms around her.

"I got to give you credit," Santana confesses, "I did not expect this at all."

Rachel and Quinn beam at the Latina and smile taking a look at their handiwork. Shelby is still snatching pictures particularly of Quinn and Rachel.

"So does this room have an age limit?" Beth asks after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I think most of us will enjoy it," Rachel informs watching a grin form on Beth's face.

"Awesome," the eleven year old states turning to Peter. "Race you to the swords, Uncle P!"

"You're on kid," Peter laughs taking off after the younger girl.

"Wait up," Quinn chuckles. "Let's double tag him!"

"C'mon, Momma Rach," Beth calls as she's tossing a plastic sword towards Quinn.

"I think I'll go play the piano," Rachel admits turning towards the piano that's next to the home theatre.

"Please, baby," Quinn pleads jumping over the barrier with another sword, Beth—taking the steps, follows. "I promise I'll protect you."

"Yeah, Momma," Beth adds, "me too."

"Well how can I refuse my two very beautiful knights," Rachel jokes accepting the sword, watching how both blonde's eyes light up. Peter has been smart and pulled Elliot and Sam along with him to fight off the other girls. Kurt, Mercedes, and Sugar are now observing the wardrobes and debating if Quinn and Rachel spent time going through each Disney story in order to get all the details. Meanwhile Shelby is still snapping pictures of the group while Santana and Brittany have taken a seat on the couch in front of the home theatre.

"If we were keeping track of who has given us gifts, they win hands down," Brittany whispers.

Santana chuckles snuggling into the blonde.

"So…"Santana mumbles, "who gets to tell them that your sister and my brother are going to be our daughter's Godparents?"

"Let's not mention Katie or Carlos just yet," Brittany laughs quietly, "I'm curious to see how far they go with our Disney obsession."

"You're evil, Britt-Britt," Santana laughs. "But I love you for it."

In the background Rachel and Quinn are kissing after having defeated the three boys. Beth is moaning how typical her parents are because her Mom Shelby is the same with her husband David.

* * *

><p>And as the afternoon drags on and the doorbell rings upstairs, the group makes their way upstairs. While Elliot opens the door for the remaining gleeks Beth is already sitting down beginning to eat when she turns to Quinn and Rachel and asks.<p>

"Does this mean," Beth chews, carefully choosing her words. "That your eventual wedding will also be in Disneyland or Disneyworld? If it is can we dress up like characters! Obviously, Momma Rach will be Belle, and you Mama Q will be Elsa—cause duh, you're totally her! Oh and Aunt B can be Aurora while Aunt S is…hmm…Aunt S can be Rapunzel, and Aunt Tina can be Mulan while Aunt Mercedes will dress up like Tianna and Aunt Sugar can be Ariel with Aunt Kitty being Merida and Aunt Marley can be…"

"Oh dear lord," Rachel whispers into Quinn's ear, watching Beth keep rambling, "what have we done?"

Quinn chuckles at Rachel's words.

"Released a very bad obsession that should have been kept a secret," Quinn supplies after a moment in a hushed tone.

"What's going to happen when we tell them that we actually got eloped in Vegas last time we went?" Rachel asks, making sure no one's heard her.

Quinn's eyes widen before turning to her girl. "Let's deal with one surprise at a time, Rach."


	3. Boarding School

**A/N: Day 3 – Boarding School.  
>Although I'll go ahead and say, I really didn't completely stick to the prompt, it kind of developed into something else, but yeah… Also this is written differently, it's sort of free verse. So I'd appreciate your thoughts on the style and if I should never do it again or not?<strong>

* * *

><p><em>McKinley High is a typical public school.<em>

_McKinley Tech on the other hand is the exact opposite of the common high school._

_Quinn Fabray attended McKinley High. She was beautiful, blonde, and hazel eyed._

_Rachel Berry went to McKinley Tech. Attractive in her own way; brunette and a gaze of brown chocolate tones._

* * *

><p>McKinley High is a typical public school.<p>

It's ordinary and representative of the western American culture.

There are cliques separating the social classes and it lacks students with any semblance of originality.

It's a perfect resemblance of Lima, Ohio and its residents.

Quinn Fabray attended McKinley High. She was beautiful, blonde, and hazel eyed.

She was the girl next door.

She was the American Dream.

McKinley Tech on the other hand is the exact opposite of the common high school.

It's a private institution with mandatory boarding (similar to Dalton, except it's coed).

And although it applies a uniform and a certain air of social status most if not all the students in attendance have a certain spark of creativity.

It is by no means an art school, but it attracts and helps develop those with an imaginative soul.

Rachel Berry went to McKinley Tech. Attractive in her own way; brunette and a gaze of brown chocolate tones.

She was the different girl.

She was the exotic dream.

They never interacted. They were from different social status.

Quinn came from a picturesque family; rich and white.

Rachel came from a new type of family: two gay dads.

Quinn was a good little Christian girl.

Rachel practiced the Jewish faith.

Quinn wanted to be Prom Queen.

Rachel wanted to be on Broadway.

Brown and Yellow. Gold and Silver. Black and White. Two girls from two different worlds.

Quinn was dating the quarterback of McKinley—Finn Hudson.

Rachel was in a relationship with the school's top drama student—Jesse St. James.

Quinn was the head cheerleader.

Rachel was the lead singer of her school.

Quinn's future was bleak after high school.

Rachel dreamt of a stage full of lights.

Neither girl was perfect; they both had their secrets.

Quinn may have had too much to drink and ended up losing her virginity with Noah Puckerman.

Rachel may have lost her purity to Brody Weston a boy with a disarming smile—multiple times.

Quinn suffered a pregnancy scare that left her homeless.

Rachel agonized over a nonexistent relationship with a gigolo.

And they both may have dwindled with the other team.

Quinn's best friends were dating—Santana and Brittany.

They were lesbians, two girls— a Mexican and a Dutch-American.

Rachel kissed another girl—her name was Dani.

Later Rachel heard Dani ended up in a relationship with an older student named Cassandra.

They were both broken.

Rachel humiliated by Jesse when he left for college.

Quinn endured years of taunts before McKinley.

No one knew Quinn was her middle name and that she was once Lucy.

Everyone knew Barbra stood for Barbra Streisand, but no one knew why.

Of course there were bullshit lies told to ease the questions, but no one bothered to ask further.

They had heard about one another before.

Quinn was the well liked heroine of the school.

Rachel was the up and coming activist in the community.

Brittany was friends with Rachel from dance class.

Santana and the brunette met at voice lessons.

Quinn bumped into Kurt multiple times due to Finn becoming his step brother.

She met Dani when she was kicked out and they built a tentative friendship.

But they never interacted after all McKinley High hated McKinley Tech and vice versa.

They crossed paths the summer before 11th grade.

Quinn wanted a personality change.

Rachel was ready to move on from her life.

They talked and drank and smoked.

Rachel told Quinn she was the prettiest girl she'd ever met.

Quinn laughed and mentioned Rachel had raw talent.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.

They didn't see each other again for a while, they were from different school groups.

Private and Public, Boarding and Ordinary, Rachel and Quinn.

A year later the bumped into each other and it took them a moment to sort themselves.

When they did; Quinn had pink hair and Rachel had a nose stud.

They were both surprised but didn't say anything past they looked good.

But they did exchange numbers.

Quinn became Rachel's companion when she wanted to bounce ideas off about her future.

Rachel became Quinn's constant ride home as she discovered herself.

Because of Rachel, Quinn applied to Yale University.

Because of Quinn, Rachel found that maybe Broadway wasn't the world.

Somewhere along the lines their rare talks turned into daily tasks.

Rachel found herself sneaking away from the boarding school's dormitories.

Quinn started ditching parties and joining Rachel at the park.

Stupid conversations became philosophical debates.

Questions of life and meaning began to be asked.

And with that came opening up the about past—their past.

Rachel found out that Finn was a horribly dense and that Frannie Fabray was a total bitch.

Quinn discovered that Kurt was extremely nosey and that Jesse was a total tool.

Their birthdays came and went and for prom Rachel surprised Quinn with a gardenia and a matching green ribbon for her eyes.

Quinn returned the favor by rigging the boarding school's prom election and making sure Rachel was reigning queen.

Of course those were secrets taken to the grave.

The next time they ran into each other was closer to the end of their high school years.

Both heading for the north eastern coast.

New Haven and New York—80 miles in between.

Quinn gave Rachel metro passes.

And Rachel was the first one to visit after a month.

Now though, Quinn attended the fancy boarding school and Rachel stuck to community art courses.

Rachel's first call was to Quinn when she landed her dream role.

Rachel was the first person Quinn told about publishing her book.

Quinn was front and center during the standing ovation Rachel received after opening night.

Rachel was the first thing Quinn saw when she woke up after the accident.

Quinn made sure Rachel was at most of her physical therapy appointments.

Rachel made sure she always planned around them.

She also made sure her building and apartment were up to handicap standards.

Quinn hated the wheelchair.

She hated that her peers at her boarding school (Yale) pitied her.

She despised the looks.

But she despised Rachel's looks more than anything.

Rachel hated that she was responsible for Quinn's accident.

So she promised herself that if given the chance she'd go back and change the past.

She also promised herself that she'd see Quinn through this.

And somewhere along the line they fell into a mutual relationship.

It was casual and then exclusive, it was tedious and long, it was sudden.

Years passed and Rachel was Quinn's and Quinn was Rachel's—no questions asked.

And when they explained it to their friends and family, they were met with blank stares.

Because how does a girl from a private boarding school in the middle of Ohio with a loud personality bag the girl from the public ordinary school with a more introvert perspective.

How did the booklover Prom Queen fall in love with the musically inclined future star?

The answer: simple.

It was meant to be.


	4. Costars

**A/N: I apologize for this being late, but I'm currently living abroad and studying at the same time as well as enjoying my exchange. And its finals time, so I'm a bit busy handling those while managing my writing time, drawing time and binge-watching my tv series. But alas I did finish this piece for Day 4 – Costars and I hope you enjoy it, I am going to put a warning on this one-shot, it deals with cheating and approval of cheating. I'm sorry it's so short, the idea didn't blossom like I thought it would.**

* * *

><p>"So tell me again how your wife ended up being my costar?" Rachel questioned looking over to Puck.<p>

Puck shrugged and took a swing from his beer. He turned to survey the club where Rachel had asked to me him. It was packed filled with consumers, he could feel the thumping from the bass of the song. He frowned remembering a time he enjoyed these places, but now they mostly set him on the edge. The bass notes reminded him too much of the bombs dropped or the machine guns fired. He shuddered as he thought of an answer.

"Hell if I know," Puck muttered. "I'm still reeling from the fact that Quinn decided to become an actress while I was deployed."

"How was that?" Rachel asked taking a sip from her own drink.

Puck shuddered once more before his eyes became glazed over as he lost himself in the horrors of being oversea.

"It wasn't pretty," Puck settled on answering.

Rachel nodded her head not wanting to imagine the tragedies that met the young soldier.

"She's a great actress," Rachel added after a moment, in the back of her mind Rachel thinks that Quinn is great at a lot of other things. "I missed working with her, she's a fantastic costar."

"I can imagine," Puck said. "She's been ecstatic ever since she told me you were paired together, even more so when you started filming."

Rachel doesn't want to think about the fact that Puck is completely oblivious to the fact that the reason Quinn is this happy is because she isn't being faithful.

"Thank you," Puck continued after a pause. "You're taking care of her when I can't."

Rachel just offered him an uneasy smile.

* * *

><p>"Pull over," Rachel whispered, as her eyes met Quinn's for a second in the rear-view mirror before they returned to the hot desert landscape surrounding them.<p>

"Why?" Quinn questioned, her gaze focused on the long lone highway in front of them.

"Please," Rachel pleaded her voice dripping with subtext, "I've got this itch that just needs to be scratched."

The wind hit her in the face and she sat flushed from the heat. Quinn was busy steering the car, but she only quirked an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"Aren't you straight?" Quinn asked, as she returned her gaze towards the road.

"Yes."

"Then the answer is no."

"But," Rachel pouted, crossing her arms. "You're not either."

"It doesn't matter what I am," Quinn replied offhandedly.

"God, you're so fucking frustrating, Sara!" Rachel shouted. "You lead someone on, just to drop them at the bat of an eye!"

"Well excuse me!" Quinn yelled back as she slammed on the breaks. "I'm sorry, was that not you kissing you ex—again, Chris!"

"And cut," the director announced and both Rachel and Quinn let out a huge sigh. "That's a wrap for tonight, girls. We'll pick up with the rest of the confrontation tomorrow."

Rachel and Quinn both flashed a smile before they were ushered to their changing room to remove the movie's clothing.

* * *

><p>"So that was intense," Quinn laughed referring to the scene they were currently shooting.<p>

Rachel smiled tentatively and nodded.

"Hey," Quinn murmured pulling in the brunette into her waiting arms. "What's wrong?"

"I had drinks with Puck last night," Rachel confessed, looking directly into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Oh," Quinn replied.

"Yeah…"

"How was it?" Quinn asked, feigning disinterest. "How is he? We haven't really talked much since he came back."

"How do you think it was, Quinn?" Rachel hissed before rubbing her temples and apologizing. "I'm sorry, it was just…exhausting. He's doing alright, I suppose…readapting to the civilian world for the time while he decides to either postpone his next tour or serve it in three months. It was just exhausting Quinn, he was so happy when you came up. His face lit up, Quinn and it crushed me…he doesn't know…and it hurts lying to him."

Quinn bit her lower lip and nodded removing her arms from Rachel.

"I'm sorry…it's not fair to him or to you."

"Hey," Rachel stressed not allowing Quinn's grip to leave her. "I knew what I was getting into when I let you kiss me that night, Quinn. As wrong as this is, I'm not letting you go."

"Are you sure? Rachel, he's your best friend."

"And he's your husband."

A silence settled over the room.

"If you don't want to do this anymore, then we'll stop okay?" Rachel mentioned feeling Quinn's trembling form hold her.

"I do—want this, I mean. I don't want to let you go," Quinn whispered.

"Then we keep to hidden places, secret dates, and movie nights," Rachel replied. "You go home and make sure everything is alright on your end and I'll keep being the supportive best friend. And if push comes to shove, Quinn, I'll do whatever you feel is right."

"How did I get so lucky to bump back into you?"

"I'm happy we're just getting somewhat of a second chance."

"Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"What happens when the movie is wrapped up? When we're no longer costars?"

"Will cross that bridge when we get there."

"Rach," Quinn added after a moment of quiet.

"Yeah?"

"I do love you."

"I know, Quinn," Rachel smiled softly. "I do too."


End file.
